A mobile communication device may be adapted to communicate over a plurality of communication networks. A mobile communication device may be adapted to provide a plurality of different services through any or all of the plurality of communication networks. For example, a user of a mobile communication device may utilize the communication device to provide a first communication service or a second communication service through a particular communication network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.